Bang Bang
Not to be confused with Ninja Re Bang Bang. "Bang Bang" by Jessie J, Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj is featured on Just Dance 2015. Dancers This is a dance crew of four young women. 'P1' The first coach has brown fluffy hair at chest length. She's wearing a yellow sleeveless crop top with a purple fringe outline, bright lavender shorts, pink thigh high socks, and purple knee high stiletto boots. She's also seen wearing a big red and yellow necklace. Her hair makes her look similar to Nicki Minaj. 'P2' The second coach has short red hair. She wears a pink strapless bra with a purple bow tie and gold chest straps attached to her pants, dark red patent pants, and red peep toe stiletto ankle boots with cutouts on the back of the heel. She's also seen wearing a pink and gold gem necklace. 'P3' The third coach has short purple hair. She's wearing a purple and pink sleeveless top with gold belts, a brown skirt, knee high socks where one is pink and the other is red, and brown peep toe stilettos with gold triangles. She resembles Jessie J. 'P4' The fourth coach has long dark red hair in a ponytail. She's wearing a red sleeveless top that's cropped at the stomach, red shorts with gold patent straps, purple fish net tights, and purple booties with gold patent stripes. This dancer resembles Ariana Grande. Balance coach 1.png|P1 Balance coach 2.png|P2 Balance coach 3.png|P3 Balance coach 4.png|P4 Background The background is shown to be a light up stage (akin to Ain't No Other Man), or a roulette. The floor is mostly red and contains a black circle in the middle. That black circle has a yellow sun pattern. The red part of the floor has shining lights on it. The walls has lines of circular lights and a lighting up "Bang Bang." At some parts of the song, four Ace playing cards with each of the four shapes appear and zoom in behind each dancer. The background also looks like a roulette wheel. Gold Moves There are five Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Moves 1, 2 3 & 4: Shake your arms and lift your left leg. This occurs when the chorus starts. Gold Move 5: Pose accordingly: P1, raise your arms over your head; P2, put your hands behind your head; P3, put your right hand behind your head; P4, raise your right arm. These are the final moves of the routine. BB 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3 & 4 BB 2.png|Gold Move 5 Trivia * This is the fourth Jessie J song in the series. The first one is Price Tag from Just Dance 3, the second one is Domino from Just Dance 4 (Wii U exclusive), and the third one is Wild from Just Dance 2014. ** This is the fourth Ariana Grande song in the series. The first one is The Way from Just Dance 2014, the second one is Put Your Hearts Up from Just Dance Kids 2014, the third one is Problem from Just Dance 2015 and the fifth one is Break Free from Just Dance 2015. ** This is the fifth Nicki Minaj song in the series. The first one is Beauty and a Beat from Just Dance 4, the second one is Super Bass from Just Dance 4, the third one is Starships from Just Dance 2014, and the fourth one is Pound The Alarm from Just Dance 2014. *Although only three girls sing this song, (first, second, and fourth coach) there are four dancers even though Just Dance 2015 features a trio mode. *"Booty", the whole line "back-back seat of my car", and "on wood" are censored. The second line refers to sex in the car, and the third refers to a man's reproductive organs. However, "Moscato" isn't, because it's a name for an alcoholic drink. ** However, "Backseat Lover" isn't censored in Walk This Way. ** This is the fourth time a full line is censored. The first is "But I'mma like what's underneath them" in American Boy, the second is "You're naked now" in Party Rock Anthem and the third is "I just crush a lot" in The Way. ** "Seat of the car" can still be heard, but it looks more like "Police Car". ** "On" from "on wood" is still heard. ** Cockin' it is still heard in the line Bang, bang, cockin' it in Nicki's rap. ** Despite censoring "back-back seat of my car", you can still hear Ariana Grande say "seat of my car" in the second chorus. *This makes Ariana Grande tied with Katy Perry for an artist in Just Dance history to appear in a game more than twice. Ariana Grande in Just Dance 2015 with ''Problem'','' ''Bang Bang, and Break Free. Katy Perry in Just Dance 2014 with I Kissed a Girl, Roar, and Waking Up In Vegas. ''Katy Perry also has 3 appearances in Just Dance 3 with California Gurls, Teenage Dream and E.T. ** Despite Part of Me being recycled, it does not count since it is not an in-game original. *This song was announced during the "MTV 2014 Video Music Awards" via Twitter along with ''Black Widow. Source * The 1st dancer of this song is Aurélie Sériné. This was officially proven on justdanceworld.com * The 2nd dancer looks like the So What coach. * The 3rd dancer looks like the 3rd coach from Safe And Sound. * This song is the latest-released song to be featured on Just Dance 2015. It was released on 29 July 2014 which is later than any of the songs in the same game. ** It was released after the launch of the first Just Dance 2015 trailer, which means the routine was made well after Just Dance 2015 was announced. * The 1st dancer looks similar to Nicki Minaj (because of her hair), The 3rd to Jessie J and the 4th looks the same to Ariana Grande. * This is the first Jessie J song that is a dance crew, along with being the first to not be a solo. * In the last chorus, "let me" is spelled as "lemme". The same happens with 'mix Moscato it should be 'Myx Moscato' and 'it's friends in a bottle' should be 'it's frizz in a bottle' they might have changed it because 'it's frizz in a bottle' refers to champagne. * In the game, P2's hair color is red but her avatar has orange hair. * After Nicki's rap, they have a move which looks like they are rubbing each other's butts, even though the hands do not actually make contact with each other's butts. * The choreography is performed by Aurélie Sériné, Juliana Casas Herrera, Laure Dary and Céline Baron. * Jessie J and Tyler Oakley counts as one dancer on the World Dance Floor when seen as a Just Dance VIP, Tyler plays as P2 and Jessie J plays as P3, although both of them are counted to be playing as P4. Their avatar is that of P1 for Aquarius. ** However, on Wii, the video for Tyler and Jessie is not seen (like all other VIPs on the World Dance Floor) and they play for P4. * In the files of JD 2015 Motion Controller, the name for this song is "Balance". * If you look at the pictogram sprite in JDNow files, you can notice that the coaches' colour schemes were different. * There is a glitch where whenever P1 and P4 on some moves drop to the floor their eyes turn pitch black, but they return white when they go back up (You can see this happen on all different consoles). Gallery Screenshot_533.png images 2343.jpg|The 1st Dancer 2DANCERBANGBANG.jpg|The 2nd Dancer 3DANCERBANGBANG.jpg|The 3rd Dancer 4DANCERBANGBANG.jpg|The 4th Dancer 10660661 670590023009515 190867502 n.jpg 2014-08-28 18.20.00.png|The crew together Bang_bang_close_up.jpg|A closer view of the dancers balance.jpg|Bang Bang 01-Bang_Bang.png|P2 Avatar 10435920 10152672728084711 2958875034907565784 n.jpg balance pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms BangBangExtraction.png Bang Bang picture.jpg|Beta picture: when you look at their eyes, they are more visible Bang Bang Beta 1.png|Beta Picture 1 from the Pictograms Bang Bang Beta 2.png|Beta Picture 2 from the Pictograms balance_cover.png 230930209332r2434234.jpg Bang bang 170210.gif Videos File:Jessie J, Ariana Grande, Nicki Minaj - Bang Bang File:Just Dance 2015 - Bang Bang - 5* Stars File:FULL_GAMEPLAY!_Jessie_J_%26_Tyler_Oakley_-_WDF_VIP_on_Bang_Bang_Just_Dance_2015 Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:R&B Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:2010's Category:Songs with censored words Category:Inappropriate Songs Category:Songs that are zoomed in and/or out Category:Songs with words that should of been censored Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Aurélie Sériné Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Lyrics Errors Category:WDF VIPs Category:Beta Elements